


It's A Twin Thing

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All Just a Dream, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: In the dead of night, Lola wakes up to quite a surprise. A very intimate surprise that stirs something deep within herself. But hey, you know what they say about twins.
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's A Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yadda yadda yadda, another one. Hey, I'm Foolsgold Fenrir, it's what I do. Of course I have other stuff in the works, possibly even stuff for another fandom. On a whim I wanted to crank out another one of these because fucking hell I love these two dorks so much. Also an excuse to try writing their dynamic in a slightly different way than before. Also more timeline building because I'm a sucker for that.
> 
> This work was originally posted on FFN on March 19th, 2020.

A 16 year old Lola walked into her bedroom, sipping a glass of tap water. She had to make sure it wasn't too cold, lest it keep her too awake to go back to bed. When she first left the room, she was too tired to notice anything strange. Normally she didn't even get up at all before getting a minimum of 8 hours of beauty sleep, so this was strange enough already.

There was a dim blue light illuminating the room, the source of it being on the left side of the room. Specifically, from a desktop computer sitting on a wooden desk where someone was sitting. It was Lana, her twin sister that already had her own room by now. She sometimes felt lonely and visited Lola in her room, and vice versa.

As she walked closer to her sister, she could see that she was sleeping. Lana was curled up in the wheeled computer chair, slouching in her seat. Her usually backwards cap was turned forward and covered her eyes alongside her messy bangs. Drool dripped from the corners of her open, snoring mouth and from her exposed canine teeth. One hand was draped over the chair's rim… while the other was down her zipped but slightly pulled jeans. Not only that, but her shirt and sports bra rode up high enough to expose her breasts.

By then, Lola also noticed what was on the computer screen. There were several different tabs open, and judging by the names of some of them she didn't want to click them. She knew of Lana's grodier interests and knew better than to fuck with that. The tab it was currently on caught her interest, however. On it was a video that was paused halfway through, with two naked women. They were both blonde, one with long hair and the other wearing a ponytail. The former was eating out the latter. It was titled _"Twin Sisters get Sneakily Freaky while Family is Asleep."_

The obvious parallels were not lost on Lola. Judging by her own twin sister's rather compromising position, she had started a late-night schlicking session yet fell asleep before she was done. She often heard Lana complain about never getting enough sleep because of school, and Lola knew what that was like too. Too bad for Lana, as it seemed she had quite a lot of fun planned for herself.

Then she got an idea. A lewd, awful, yet _hot_ idea. She grinned a toothy, grinchy grin that shimmered in the dim blue light. Her heart was racing, she could hear it beating in her chest and heard blood rushing through her ears. It rushed to her face as well, tinting it bright red. It was so utterly sinful, not at all what good girls were supposed to do. Then again, even Lola knew she was no angel. No matter how high of a regard she held herself in, she knew herself well and had been humbled by the years.

She debated waking up Lana, knowing she needed to rest. However, she also seemed to be pent up, and what kind of sister would she be if she let Lana stay this frustrated? Besides, going ahead while she was fast asleep would be even worse, and a major no-no. So, she lightly tapped Lana's head a few times. She tapped her until her twin stirred awake, eyes half open. Lana grumbled in annoyance, not pleased to have been disturbed from her slumber.

_"Lola, what're you doiiiiiing…?"_ Lana drawled.

_"Hey, sorry for waking you but I noticed you were in my room."_ Lola whispered back.

Lana blinked a couple times as she got more used to her surroundings. As she did so, the situation started to dawn on her. Her eyes darted from her twin sister, the walls she could tell were pink despite the minimal lighting in the dark room, and the computer screen on full display. She then looked down at herself, hand still in her pants before she yanked it out and pulled them up. She attempted to jump out of the computer chair, only for Lola to put a hand to her chest and push her back into it.

"You don't have to be afraid. It's okay, I'm actually glad to see you."

" _Y-you are? I-I thought I was in my room, I-I wouldn't have-"_

Lola placed a finger towards Lana's lips and shushed her. " _Shh._ Like I said, it's okay. You've been seeming kind of… _frustrated_ lately. I wanna help you out." She winked and pointed towards the video on the computer screen.

Lana turned her head towards it again, and an embarrassed blush covered her face. "Oh lord, is this really happening? I'm sorry-"

"It could if you want it to~" Lola stood up and kissed her right on the lips while tugging her towards herself by the shirt. She let go and dropped back down to her knees, at just the perfect level to place her chin on the seat and her face close to Lana's clothed crotch.

Beads of sweat formed on the tomboy's temples, her flustered face nearly steaming with heat. She looked down at Lola's smirking and equally red face. The blue light cast off from Lola's dark and lustful eyes, which were normally a sapphire color that had darkened with age. Now, however, they appeared an almost icy color. Icy just like her outwards personality, yet there was also a soft warmness in them. Warm just like Lola's real self once you got to know her, and even more so when you were close to her. Right now, that warmth radiated lasciviousness, as did her increasingly lewd smile.

"Those girls look pretty similar to us, don't you think?" Lola pointed to the screen.

Lana nodded, sweating even more. "But… but what if they hear us? I… I do want this, but… it's wrong…"

"It's only wrong if we get caught. And if we're quiet enough, we won't get caught."

"I guess this would be the best time to go about it. Just be gentle, alright?"

Lana, asking someone to be _gentle_ when handling her? Why, Lola had never heard such a thing. If anything, it was Lana that usually had to be gentle to avoid things from going south with anything. Lynn was the same way, hence why she often saw the two of them sparring. Then again, this was a different situation. Here, Lana would soon be at the mercy of Lola's tongue and possibly other things, should such an opportunity present itself.

"You don't have to worry 'bout a thing, you're already my darling pet." Lola stroked her twin's cheek softly.

"Pet?" Lana tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.

"Mhm, just sit back and relax." Lola then took her cap off and lightly petted her matted hair, this time making Lana smile. She went back down and undid the button of her jeans, then leaned forward and held the zipper between her front teeth that had grown in years ago. She had to be extra careful since she heard that one could nick their lip on it if they weren't. She slowly pulled it down with her teeth before moving her mouth away and pulling the jeans and boxers down to her ankles swiftly.

Both were breathing heavily, a giddy feeling tickling their chests. Speaking of chests, that rolled up shirt was starting to bother Lola. So, she pulled it up over Lana's head and tossed it aside. She also did the same with her own nightshirt. That way, they could appreciate every aspect of each other's bodies even more. Lola took a moment to run her fingers over the toned abs of her sister, right below her breasts which were perked by arousal.

"My my, you _have_ been working hard!" Lola observed, climbing up to sit on Lana's lap. There, she pressed herself against her warm, sweaty and roughed-up body. "I bet you've been winning every sparring match with Lynn."

"Well, not exactly, heh heh." Lana replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh. Ah well, I bet you still give her a run for her money anyway." Lola replied. "I know I don't say it, but I really admire your toughness. Sure does wonders for you." She complimented as she rested her chin in the crook of Lana's neck. "I think you've made me have a thing for tomboys."

"Hehe, well then!" Lana giggled, coming out rough yet sounding smooth to Lola's ears. "I don't get that a whole lot."

"Hey, I want to try something. I promise I won't make you wait much longer."

She then lifted Lana's right arm up in a way that exposed her armpit. It was mostly smooth aside from a small tuft of soft, dark fluff. She could smell some of the musk wafting in the air from where she was. Her breathing slowed to just a few puffs and, in a move that completely blindsided Lana with how sudden it was, stuck her nose deep into the pit.

"Whoa, Lola, what's gotten into you? This is the last thing I'd expect from someone like you." Lana pointed out confusedly.

"Pretty ironic, huh? Normally I wouldn't be caught dead like this, but with you it's different." Lola then went back to taking quick sniffs like a curious dog. She even slightly wiggled her hips in excitement since she didn't have a tail to wag. With each whiff she hummed a high-pitched happy note, having apparently discovered Heaven.

Lana could somewhat relate to her refined twin's newfound kinky interest, unexpected as it was. And seeing her indulging herself like that, zoned out and just living in the moment, sure was doing wonders for her already high libido. "D-damn, Lols. I'm learning a lotta new things about you by the minute."

"J-just give me a few more seconds." Lola huffed, each whiff slightly stinging her nostrils but in a good way. Biology class taught her about pheromones and the role they played in initiating a mating ritual, and at first she had found that to be rather weird. Now, she understood that a little bit more and could easily see how one could be affected by them so much.

After a few more moments of pit sniffing, she had enough and moved back down to the floor, sitting up on her knees as her legs rested and her hands held onto the chair cushion. "Alright, just move a little bit closer, and I'll finally help you unwind."

Lana did as she was told and scooted closer to the princess, resting her legs on Lola's shoulders as her butt hung off of the seat. "Alright, you're sure we're not gonna get caught doing this, right?"

"I'm sure, Lana. Don't worry about it."

Lola gave her a sweet smile, before diving into the sweet treat. As soon as the two pairs of lips came into contact, she closed her eyes contently and savored it. Now she _really_ discovered Heaven and it came in the form of some delicious muff. She wrapped her arms around Lana's waist, digging her nails slightly above the tailbone for a better grip. As she stuck her tongue inside, she unintentionally buried her nose within the bushy mound of wiry and thick blonde hair. Inhaling deeply, she was hit with an even stronger pheromones scent that practically made her drip. Well, drip more than she already was.

Since just sticking her tongue inside and moving her head back and forth wasn't doing much, she decided to change her tactics. Instead, she dragged her tongue upwards all along the wet slit. Doing so made Lana throw her head back and give a pleasured _"ooh~"_ much to Lola's delight. So, she kept lapping up at her crotch the same way several more times. That was starting to get a bit boring, and a little spot had caught her eye. A swollen little spot that stuck out - and was starting to look delicious right about now.

She pulled Lana back up in the chair by the pits and pressed the chair's lever on the bottom. The back of it got lowered, and Lana laid down on it. Lola rolled the chair up against a wall to prevent a fall that could be caused by the new pressure of weight. Now that there was more room, she grasped her sister's thighs, spread her legs apart, and stuck her face between them. This time, her soft lips enclosed the now enlarged clit while she sucked on it. She moaned while she did so, as did her partner whose nails scraped the chair's plastic armrests.

Liking its taste even more than that of the overall pussy, she swirled it around on her tongue while her mouth hung open. Her eyes gleamed and her upper teeth shone, silently asking _'You're so into this, aren't you?'_

Lana caught the expression and panted happily in reply. She couldn't find the voice in her to actually say anything, being so caught up in the zone. This did feel just like a typical porn plot, though. But hey, she wasn't complaining and neither was Lola. Everything had perfectly lined up just for the two of them to bond together on a whole different level.

Without thinking about it beforehand, Lola suddenly gave the clit a little nibble. It was between her front teeth and bottom teeth, wedged between them but with barely any pressure being applied. It caught Lana off-guard and made her jolt up. Lola was about to apologize, but then she heard a chuff escape Lana's throat.

She did it by vibrating her lower jaw, pressing her canine teeth against her bottom lip, and exhaling from her nose and mouth all at the same time. It was a sound that was very similar to the kind that a happy tiger would make to communicate with others. Rather fitting for someone with the primal tendencies of fearsome beasts. It was also a sound that Lola had only ever heard Lana make twice before, both times out of arousal.

Specifically, from the several times she had caught her masturbating. One of those times had come from the inside of the garage when she had walked by it one day before she knew what else Lana had gone there to do. Boy, that sure became awkward once she did find out. Neither of the twins could ever forget that time, and Lola liked to bring it up occasionally for the sake of teasing her. The other time was more… normal, one could say, and was how she had put two and two together with the noise.

This time, she was the cause of it and she couldn't help but feel flattered by that notion. "Oh my, you like it when I do that?"

"Yeah… y-yeah I do! B-bite me!"

Interpreting it as an insult, Lola glared at her. "Listen here you little-"

"I mean bite my pussy! Like you did before, but like, my whole crotch."

The glare softened, instead becoming a confused look. "And all this time I somehow never knew you were a masochist."

"Why do you think I liked to fight so much even when you were always biting and scratching me during those playfights? And then just win anyway?"

"Sheer luck?"

"Nah, pain gives me that adrenaline boost that makes me stronger. And damn does it feel good!"

"Huh, now that I think about it, somehow I should've known." Lola held her chin in thought. "Alright, I'll do it then. You sure?"

"Positive." The tomboy gave her a thumbs up and nodded. "And don't hold back!"

Lola returned the nod and reached under Lana's waist to pull her up for a better angle. "No turning back now."

She reeled her head back in preparation and struck her intended target, jaws clamping down in snakelike fashion. Her front teeth once again hit the clit while the rest of her top teeth sat between folds of damp flesh. They weren't buried, but she did press down rather hard. Her canines and the rest of her side teeth rested around the area. Meanwhile, her bottom teeth didn't do much other than keep the strike in place.

Lana let out a deep-throated roar as she lifted herself up and arched her back in her position, pushing her clam up against Lola's teeth even more. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent anyone from waking up, sadly the walls of the house were still thin as ever. The few seconds of its raw power that Lola heard, however, was outright primal. It was the kind of sound that very few people were capable of making. Even when it was muffled, it sent shivers throughout her body... and her core.

Lola remained locked on target a little bit, enjoying herself just as much as Lana was. She made quiet little chuckling sounds as she gently moved her head side to side in a playful manner. Finding out about another one of Lana's kinks seemed to have helped her discover one of her own as well. She supposed that what many tales told of twins being linked together with an inseparable force, going together like two pieces of a puzzle were true after all. Truly a magical moment for the both of them.

After she had enough of that, she moved her jaws away and gave Lana time to recover from the bite. "How was that?"

"Pretty awesome, sis. We should totally do this more often."

"Yeah, we should. I don't think we're finished just yet, though. We've got time to finish what we started."

"Well then, whaddya waitin' for?"

Lola replied with a slow, warm and wet lick. The two of them sighed in half-lidded pleasure. The licking quickened its pace as her tongue ran over the small mark her bite left, though the mark went away quickly and was absorbed into the skin. Lana screwed her eyes shut and sunk into the cushioned chair, giving another blissful chuff.

That soon became a sound Lola wanted to hear as often as she could. It had such a lovely tune to it, especially since she was the reason it was being produced in the first place. Plus, it was adorable, what with the way she smiled and shut her eyes while making it. She grasped Lana's left thigh and suckled the moist cunny, alternating between sticking her tongue inside the hole and pulling it out to pay attention to the clit. Nearly everything she wanted was happening right here and now. The combined moans of the two of them filled the warm room, which they tried to stifle as much as they could. They wouldn't know what they could possibly say for themselves if someone else heard. The other two sounds in the room were the wet suckling noises, and the low hum of the radiator the family only brought out during the winter.

"I- Lola, I'm gonna-!"

Lola placed a finger to Lana's lips, silencing her again. "I've got this, babe." She cooed. As much as she would have liked to keep her mouth there, she pulled her face away. The beauty queen had another trick that she wanted to try. With that, she licked her index and middle fingers and inserted them. A couple of schlicks was all it took to get Lana howling her twin's name in a clearly strained voice while her whole body shook.

Lola pulled them out of her sister and inspected them. They were slick and shiny, dripping with the very essence of womanhood. And frankly, they were starting to look like the tastiest treat in the world. Without a second thought, she stood up and popped them into her mouth. She was right, it really was delicious. Not nearly as yummy as Lana's cunny of course, but still better than even the richest chocolate lava cake. And boy did she love a good ol' chocolate lava cake.

Yet, something still felt off. While Lana watched in awe as Lola relished in the flavor, there was one thing missing. She knew exactly what it was - Lola didn't get a chance to get off yet.

"Damn… that… that was amazing." Lana panted. She brought a hand over to Lola's thigh, stroking it softly. "I think it's your turn now."

Lola's already high libido was skyrocketing by that point. She had thought about bringing Lana's hand to her, but she already did that for her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lana moved her hand between Lola's legs and traced the opening before rubbing a little harder. She smiled upon hearing a cute little huff. With her fingers now lubed up enough, she pushed two of them inside, slow but steady.

_"Mmph."_ Lola moaned. "You kept me waiting long enough, hurry up…" She whined.

"Whatever you say, Lola." She suddenly shoved them right up to the hilt inside, eliciting a sharp gasp. _"You're the boss!"_

"HOLY-" Lola covered her mouth quickly. _"I mean… holy shit."_ She whispered.

Lana curled her fingers inside her and swirled them around to get a better feel of the territory she was in. By that point, it wasn't going to take much to send Lola over the edge. So, she pushed and pulled her fingers back and forth vigorously. It made her have to stand on her tippy-toes and curl her fingers into claws to deal with the sensory overload reaching near.

Soon enough, she couldn't hold back and her entire body heated up. A powerful orgasm rippled through her as she shook and clenched. She even ended up nearly slipping, though luckily Lana caught her in time.

By the end of it, both of them were quivering messes completely sapped of their energy. So much so that the only thing Lola had it in her to do was bring the computer chair's back up to its normal angle and climb up Lana's lap. There they embraced each other, faces flushed and eyes shut. Their shared body heat enveloped their sweaty bodies and they fell asleep peacefully in the afterglow.

* * *

...And then Lola woke up. She found herself in her own bed, in her own room, pitch black and the computer light nowhere to be seen. She sat up and looked at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. It read 3:45 A.M. in green letters. The silence was outright deafening, not even a cricket dared to chirp.

_"No, it can't be. That was all just a dream?! But it felt so real!"_ She thought in a panic, throwing the covers off of herself. _"I wanted it to be real!"_

In a hurry, she leapt out of her canopy bed that was now bigger than its previous incarnation. She made sure to pick up her empty glass, as to avoid suspicion should anyone else notice her outside of her room. Especially since it was a school night, and she would need to be awake in just a little bit over three hours. That especially hit home due to how much she valued her beauty sleep.

Arousal clung to the panties under her nightshirt as she replayed the memories of what she saw in the dream world. It was as if she had been lucid dreaming. She had been able to think and feel so well throughout it. Everything about it was so utterly vivid. Yet she hadn't known it was a dream. She was still in slight denial with herself that it was a dream. The tired mind did not often listen to reason, at least not initially.

She crept through the hallway, pussyfooting all the way towards the end of it. She was now at the room right near the bathroom and across from her own room. As in, Lori and Leni's former room that had been converted to Lana's room during recent living rearrangements. Lola hated the fact that the room was so far away from her own. While she enjoyed having more space to herself, she couldn't help but miss Lana dearly. Especially because of the feelings that rascal caused to stir within her.

Quietly and carefully, she turned the doorknob and pushed the room's door in. She couldn't believe her eyes when they set on the scene in front of her. The room was illuminated by a blue light, coming off from the computer sitting atop a wooden work desk. Lana was curled up in the wheeled computer chair fast asleep.

Lola couldn't help herself. She had to get a better look. She walked inside, quiet as a mouse trying to sneak cheese in front of a sleeping cat. She held her breath, each step towards her sister being drawn out and agonizing. She only let herself breathe again when she was right by Lana's side.

Sure enough, there she was in the exact way she remembered her in that semi-lucid dream. Was it even lucid at all? She wished she could ask Lisa, but even her tired brain had enough sense to immediately dismiss the idea. The only difference was that Lana was completely in the buff in the chair, hand resting over her crotch. The computer screen was on the desktop wallpaper, though the browser Schmoogle Coltan was highlighted on the toolbar on the bottom, indicating that a window was minimized. Most likely porn, but she doubted it was the same that was on the screen in her dream.

She covered her mouth to stop herself from making the panicked noise that nearly escaped her throat. She took in the details of her body. She was ripped just like before. Even literally too, with all the scars that decorated nearly any place that could have scars. Those same elongated canines that had been there since birth hung out of her snoring, drooling mouth, shining in the monitor light. Her breasts were slightly less perky, but still impressive in Lola's opinion. Such a view was even more intimidating yet intimate in real life.

Lord help her, she _so badly_ wanted to wake her up again and reenact that dream of hers. Oh how much she wished she could get even just a taste of her essence. How badly she wanted to sit in her lap, run her hands over her chest, maybe even take in her scent the same way she did before. Hell, maybe even do something she didn't get to do in her dream and taste the drool that dripped from the corner of her mouth. Whether by tongue-battling or just getting a lick, she didn't mind how.

God, was she becoming just as gross as her?! Or even grosser, given the circumstances of this being her _sister!_ Her _twin sister_ at that! Not even Lana would stoop to that level. Not even she would want something as taboo as that. Not even what she found her getting off to in the garage that one time was nearly as gross as this!

_"Yep, I'm definitely going to Hell."_ Lola thought to herself. Yet, she held herself back. It wouldn't be right to act on such impulsivity. Although, it wasn't even all that impulsive. She remembered having a crush on her for at least ten years now, maybe even longer than that. It hadn't been until middle school that what she thought was puppy love turned into something more… intimate. It was right around her sexual awakening, which surely had something to do with it.

With a sigh of sadness, she walked away and out of the room. She headed back to her own, shoulders slumped and head down. She didn't even get herself any water, and just remembered that she still had the glass with her. Despite being thirsty in more ways than one, she just didn't feel like it. Right now, all she wanted was to bury her feelings further and try to get some more sleep.


End file.
